Unbearable Truths
by silverwolf000
Summary: The time has come. The very day Narcissa Malfoy has dreaded since the return of the Dark Lord. The message is simple, but for Narcissa it's like asking to send her son to Azkaban at sixteen. He wants to meet with Draco. She knows what that means.


**

* * *

******

A/N:

Wrote this a quite a while ago and never had a chance to put it up here. I think this was for a Challenge fic for someone over on Harry Potter fanfiction but I'd had the idea for a while. Hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. I only use them for ideas ;D**

* * *

**Unbearable Truths**

A pair of shining, sapphire eyes gazed across the shadowy room; a pale hand dropped softly upon a pillow that lay just beside her

A pair of shining, sapphire eyes gazed across the shadowy room; a pale hand dropped softly upon a pillow that lay just beside her. The sapphire eyes slowly filled with tears as a flash of lightning seared through the overcast sky, shedding light on the room for a split second.

"Lucius." The female voice whispered as a loud rumbling entered the room. The pale hand stroked the bare pillow softly. A clock in the corner ticked slowly, making every harsh second known.

A second bolt of lightning streaked past the window, illuminating the ancient clock face revealing the time it had kept hidden in the dark.

"Lucius," Narcissa murmured, "you know I don't like thunder storms." A small tear slipped out from the corner of her eye to trickle silently down her cheek, hesitating slightly before sliding over her nose and dropping down onto the cotton pillowcase.

Rolling over to lie on her back, Narcissa stared at the ceiling. More tears fell from her eyes as she hastily tried to wipe her cheek.

_I've never felt so alone, _she thought, slipping out of her covers, _and_ _now that I know what it feels like, I don't want it to last. _She walked slowly to the window, staring out into the part of the world she could see from where she was standing. Lightning struck the horizon with its ferocious power, causing Narcissa to wince slightly. Pressing a finger against the window, she traced the path a raindrop took down the glass, letting the chill of the night seep past the glass barrier into the single fingertip.

Sighing slightly, she removed her finger from the window pane, and walked to the mahogany closet that stood proudly against the wall. Opening one of the wooden doors, she picked out her silk dressing gown from amongst her other clothes and slipped it over her goose pimpled arms.

Her blonde hair swayed slightly as she walked out into the hallway. Covered in a thick blanket of darkness, Narcissa had to fumble for the light switch before she ventured downstairs.

A face to the right of her appeared before she clicked the switch into the 'on' position. She turned around quickly, reaching for her wand before remembering she had left it on the bedside cabinet. However, the sight of the face stopped her in her tracks. She knew it must be a trick of her mind, but she hoped that it wasn't.

"Lucius?" She whispered softly at the slightly transparent face. "It can't be you." Slowly, she lifted up her hand to touch her husband's face, but her hand just slipped through his left cheek. Blinking quickly, she looked at the spot of darkness her husband had appeared in, only to find him gone.

"Stop it!" She said harshly to herself. "He's in Azkaban now. He couldn't be here." She found the light switch on the wall again and flicked it on quickly, the strong light momentarily blinding her.

Looking around to check that nothing had been disturbed, Narcissa made her way carefully down the stairs, turning to switch on the living room light when she entered.

Sitting down on one of the leather armchairs, she reached for a small picture. Lucius, Draco, and herself, stared back at her, the small people smiling slightly. She missed them. With Draco away and Lucius in Azkaban, she was alone.

Setting the frame back on her desk, she looked up at the clock on the mantelpiece; it was just past midnight. She walked into the kitchen, where she put some water into the kettle to boil. She normally did it by magic, but, since her wand was currently residing in her bedroom, she did it by hand.

A tree branch tapped the window, making Narcissa jump a little. She glared at the tree branch as if she could make it return to its original place, but it continued to tap a rhythmic tune on the glass. Another noise entered the tune; someone was knocking at the front door.

Narcissa walked into the living room quietly. _Who would be here at this time of night? _Narcissa thought, walking into the grand hallway. She looked through the glass of the front door, seeing long black hair and heavy lidded eyes - Bella, her sister.

She pulled the key off the hook on the wall and opened the door, letting her sister in.

"Hey Cissy." Bella said smirking, walking into dark hallway. "It's pouring out there!" She took of her sodden coat, and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Do you know what time it is?" Narcissa whispered harshly, glaring at her older sister.

"Why are you whispering, Cissy?" Bella whispered back, mocking her. "You got a guy upstairs?" She looked up at the ceiling eagerly, as if she could see right through it.

Narcissa looked aghast. "I can't believe you even said that!" She shook her head at her sister before she continued. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Came to see my darling little sister, of course." She said, smiling a little. "I know how you are terrified of storms."

"You…no…what?" Narcissa was speechless, her sister rarely ever said anything like this, she wasn't sure if her sister was using the fact as a decoy.

Bellatrix cackled. "No, no, no." She laughed, waving her hand in the air. "I have a message for you." She stopped laughing, looking at her sister's puzzled expression. "I'll tell you everything later. Get me something strong to drink. If I die of pneumonia, you'll have more to pay for than Lucius's mistakes."

Narcissa glared at her sister before making her way into the kitchen. Pulling out two cups and reheating the kettle, she turned around to look at Bella, who was sitting down at the large breakfast bar.

"Well?" She asked, after her sister had stared coldly out of the window for more than a minute. A click from the kettle told them that the water had been boiled.

"Get me a fire whiskey first" Bellatrix ordered, walking out of the kitchen and into the big living room.

Sighing, Narcissa turned to the worktop, pouring out the drinks and taking them into the next room toward her sister.

Bellatrix took the cup, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"So, what's this supposed message?" Narcissa asked, placing her own cup onto the coffee table and looking expectantly at Bellatrix.

"It's from the Dark Lord." Bellatrix answered, putting her cup down. "He wants to see Draco."

"What?" Narcissa exclaimed shocked by what she had heard. "Why does he want to see my son?"

"Don't know, I think it's for a mission or," Bellatrix smiled evilly, "it's revenge for your husband getting himself locked up in Azkaban."

Narcissa turned pale. "But…he's my son."

"Aw, don't cwy Cissy." Bellatrix said in her baby voice. "Dwaco will be ok, if he does what he's told!"

Narcissa stood up suddenly, slapping her older sister across the face. "Just because you don't have any children!" Narcissa shrieked, her sister looking up at her astonished, "You don't understand what it feels like."

Bellatrix stood up, outraged. "If anyone's to be blamed, it's your husband! If he had managed to get the prophecy in the first place, the Dark Lord wouldn't have to seek revenge on your family!"

Narcissa looked at her sister infuriatingly, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Where is he anyway, Narcissa?" Bellatrix looked around. "In his bed?"

"He's with a friend if you must know, Bella."

"Where exactly is he? The Dark Lord must know!"

"GET OUT!" Narcissa screamed pointing at the door. "If you think you'll hand over my son to the Dark Lord to get killed, then you are mistaken!"

"But, Cissy," Bellatrix whispered grabbing her sister's hands, "he'll get him sometime, you know he will. If you get in his way, you'll be killed!"

"I just want him to be safe; I don't want him to get hurt…." Narcissa collapsed into the chair, while Bellatrix sat still on her chair, watching her sister in disgust.

"Don't be a fool, Cissy! You can't go against the Dark Lord's wishes, or you'll pay the price!"

Narcissa sobbed silently into her hands. She was not going to let her only son be taken by the Dark Lord.

"I'll need to tell Draco," She whispered, "He'll need to know."

Bellatrix nodded, "I'll tell him, Cissy, just tell me where he is."

"I'll tell him." Narcissa said, standing up and straightening out her night dress. "I'll tell him when he comes home."

"But Cis-." Bellatrix began, but Narcissa stopped her from finishing by shaking her head.

"I'm going to bed," she said, walking out of the room. She turned around to look at Bellatrix. "You can sleep on the couch if you like."

Bellatrix looked at her sister's retreating form, before throwing herself angrily on top of the couch.

"Mothers."

**A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed :D**

**Leave a review if you would like to say anything about it.**


End file.
